Cronicas de un Pirata
by Become one with Makita
Summary: El mundo actual le estaba agoviando, asi que Arthur decide hacer un pequeño viaje, sin saber las consecuencias de este, pero igual quien le extrañaria?
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Hetalia no me pertenece. Loco vieron piratas del caribe 4? Esta buenísima me re inspiro xD**

_**Prologo**_

Se oía una agitada respiración en aquella sala, un aroma a alcohol la inundaba, haciéndola sofocante en cierto sentido, incluso para el dueño de aquellos jadeos y responsable de aquel aroma. Se encontraba enfurecido, molesto e incomodo, el olor a ron y el calor que le causo en su cuerpo, mas el mareo, lo hacían sentir incomodo. Y estaba molesto y furioso por todo lo que el, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, tenia que soportar. Unas naciones salidas de la nada, que de repente se creyeron con el poder de desafiarlo, andaban quejándose, exigiéndole, fastidiándole, discutiéndole y molestándole.

No los soportaba, no soportaba esta situación, el era el amo del mundo, bajo su orden todos hacían lo que el decía! Pero no, todos se atrevían a discutirle, e incluso de superarle, el era mejor que todos, era una superpotencia y nadie se lo iba a discutir. Soltó un sonoro grito de frustración para arrojar la botella de ron contra la pared, haciendo que esta se fragmente en muchos pedazos de un filo muy peligroso.

Antes el era respetado y temido, nadie podía osarse a desafiarle. Quería volver a ser lo que era, sentir aquella sensación tan espléndida de ser indomable, de que nadie pueda siquiera mirarlo o pensar en el sin miedo. Lo quería, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, lo necesitaba…

Una fugaz idea surco su mente, y una sonrisa fanfarrona y algo maléfica apareció en su rostro, subió rápido a su ático y tomo un bolso, metiendo unas cuantas cosas útiles dentro, lo necesario y a lo mejor un poco mas, no sabia que podía depararle, pero en ese momento no le importaba, necesitaba alejarse de todo, no soportaba las presiones de este lugar, necesitaba irse. Bajo rápidamente al sótano, azotando a las escaleras con sus pasos firmes y duros contra el suelo, que hacían mucho eco en la gran casona.

Busco entre todos sus libros un circulo mágico y comenzó a tallarlo en el suelo con una estaca, importándole poco que tendría que poner nuevas maderas luego. Se posiciono en el centro y puso el bolso al lado suyo al tiempo que comenzaba a recitar un hechizo y el circulo comenzaba a iluminarse.

Total quien le extrañaria por un tiempo?

_**Bueno aki talvez con el unico fic d hetalia ke no sera d un cap… prometo ke sera largo pro la actualizacion no muy constante… nunca fui d escribir mucho**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sus sentidos se encontraban adormilados. Tenia pocas ganas de despertar, estaba durmiendo tan bien que sentía pocos deseos de hacerlo. Se preguntaba si el hechizo habría funcionado en su subconsciente…

Un fuerte tiroteo le despertó, siguiéndole a eso una fuerte esencia a pólvora en las fosas nasales.

Sep definitivamente funciono.

Abrió los ojos de golpe con un ligero temblor en todo el cuerpo por el brusco sonido que oso a interrumpir su sueño. Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la luz y pudo mirar bien su alrededor, había cumplido su objetivo, había llegado, ya no tenia motivos para preocuparse o para estar estresado. Había vuelto, a su época de pirata.

Aunque el paisaje frente a sus ojos no se veía muy bien para la cara de felicidad y conformidad que tenia, estaba en un callejón, solo, con olor a basura y a pólvora por los recientes tiroteos que había habido en el lugar, seguro de algún vándalo escapando de la policía, aunque no estaba realmente solo, a lado de un bote de basura en la pared de enfrente había un borracho lleno de vomito… y cubierto de otras sustancias que parecía mejor no examinarlas con la vista, pero igual, no contaba como compañía.

Se miro bien, estaba vestido aun, raro, lo mas común era que le hubiesen robado la ropa, y tenia aun el bolso lleno de cosas con el que había llegado hasta ahí. Con pesadez, se paro y tomo el bolso, mientras que con una de sus manos limpiaba ligeramente su pantalón por producto de estar tirado en un piso que vaya a saber que estuvo sobre este antes. Se volvió a mirar e hizo una mueca sin expresión, a decir verdad le daba igual como estaba vestido, no estaba muy distinto de las ropas de aquella época.

Llevaba un chaleco negro con una corbata violeta, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones, cinturón y zapatos negros. Aunque a lo mejor debía cambiarse, podría ser medio peligroso ir con esas pintas. Miro al borracho de reojo, y seguía igual, por un momento pensó, y le espanto la idea, de que pudiese estar muerto, pero luego le dio igual y pensó que así era mejor por que podría estar tranquilo. Coloco el bolso sobre el bote de basura que tenia alado y lo abrió, sacando un largo y amplio saco rojo, con unas finas decoraciones en dorado y unos enormes bolsillos.

Lo deposito arriba del bolso y comenzó a quitarse el chaleco y la corbata, lo demás se lo dejo, total por una camisa y un pantalón no le pasaría nada, así que se puso el largo saco rojo, y procedió a doblar y guardar la corbata y el chaleco dentro de uno de los enormes bolsillos del saco. Se desabotono un poco la camisa para luego, tomar el bolso para poder sentarse en el bote y quitarse los zapatos, y ponerse unas botas de cuero largas que tenia en el bolso, el cual deposito en el suelo.

Guardo los zapatos en el mismo bolsillo donde guardo el chaleco y la corbata, es comprensible que el bolsillo fuera amplio, puesto que tenían que entrarle varias cosas, como armas monedas y demás. Del bolso saco unas cosas que el tenia guardadas de hace mucho de esa época, como monedas, joyas, collares, oro etc, cosas que podían servirle de dinero, también un par de pistolas de pólvora, puesto que no le servirían de mucho traer de balas, por que en esta época donde conseguiría repuestos de cartuchos? Luego saco un pequeño espejo y un mini libro que guardo en el mismo bolsillo donde estaba guardando todas las cosas, unos condones… quería evitar ser padre okay? Se trajo unas 3 cajas ,saco también una navaja y unos guantes marrones, que procedió a ponerse en sus finas manos blancas.

Finalmente, saco del bolso un gran sombrero negro con detalles de hilo de oro, con una gran pluma de colores colgándole. El antiguo Arthur Kirkland había vuelto, pensó con una sonrisa irónica y un tanto escalofriante. Doblo el bolso y lo guardo en otro bolsillo y se apresuro a salir del callejón, ansioso por vivir de nuevo su vida de pirata…

Pero no sin antes un poco de Ron.

Así que se dispuso a caminar un poco por la ciudad para encontrar una caverna donde beber y darse de hostias con alguien y beber y matar a alguien y beber y coger y beber y seguir bebiendo y que no se le olvide seguir bebiendo hasta vomitar! Con ese pensamiento en mente estaba caminando por la ciudad, ignorando los alagos y murmuras de las damas que lo veían, diciendo lo guapo que era. No tardo mucho en llegar a su objetivo, podía sentir el fuerte olor a alcohol desde lejos, así que una sonrisa se ebozo su rostro.

Le encantaban esos lugares, encima pocas veces tenia que pagar por el alcohol! Mas de una vez agarraban a algún ebrio a golpes y se dejaba la botella tirada. Idiotas. Rió por lo bajo, ya viendo el cartel colgante de madera de la caverna. Se poso enfrente de la puerta de la caverna. Puso la mano en el picaporte y un escalofrió de placer y de nerviosismo le invadió, animándole a abrir la puerta y al carajo con todo!

Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta le provoco una sonrisa de nostalgia, al tiempo que entraba y cerraba la puerta. Unos tipos llevaban a rastras a un borracho que suplicaba piedad, Inglaterra, se agacho ante la victima y le saco la botella de Ron que tenia en la mano y le sonrió de manera maligna se paro y le dijo a los captores –Buen provecho y por detrás! Y acuérdense! De donde comen dos comen también tres! –dijo con una sonrisa y siguió su camino mas adentro de la caverna metiéndose la botella de ron en la boca para tomar de aquel néctar… y en el camino también nalgueando el trasero de alguna mina.

En un rincón había unos sujetos atando a un tipo a una columna y poniéndole una manzana en la cabeza, mientras que otros se dedicaban haber quien le apuntaba a la manzana con unas navajas. El rubio se acerco divertido al ver la cara de sufrimiento del que estaba atado que sostenía una cruz –Caballeros me permiten una? –dijo a lo que los otros le dieron una navaja y le gritaron en señal de aprobación. Arthur a pesar de los efectos del alcohol se concentro y lanzo la navaja diendole a la esquina de la manzana, hizo una mueca de disconformidad, devolvió la navaja y siguió su camino chupando el ron de su botella. –Bueno al menos lo intente

Siguió caminando esquivando botellas voladoras que le retumbaban los oídos al estrellar contra las paredes pero le encantaba. Evito un ebrio que quería darle un golpe estrellándole en la cabeza su ahora botella de ron vacía, aunque luego la repuso cuando otro borracho que estaba sentado en un barandal y que no podía ni pararse le regalo su botella de ron antes de caer… Arthur supuso que era para no desperdiciar pero bueno, que importaba, tenia su ron. Así que siguió su camino y aprovecho para tocar una teta.

Mientras tanto en otros rincones de la caverna

Una alegre y movediza rubia se movía de un lado a otro tomando las manos de un castaño simulando algo que parecía baile… aunque estaban tan tomados que ni ellos sabían que hacían. Una música rápida, alegre y movediza sonaba detrás de ellos estimulándolos mas. Ella se soltó por un momento del castaño para luego dejarse echar para atrás, que la caída fue interrumpida por que el castaño le sujeto de una de sus largas piernas mientras que ella estiraba la mano para tomar una botella de ron de la mesa y comenzar a beberla como si no hubiera mañana. Mientras que el castaño la soltó y fue a otra mesa a busca otra botella. Ella se echo sobre una mesa en compañía de un chico de pinta asiática.

Ella tenia la piel blanca y áspera, tenia unas piernas largas y bien tornadas aunque cubiertas por unas botas de cuero marrones que le superaban las rodillas, tenia unas caderas curvas y perfectas dejándolas a la vista con el bonus de sus deliciosos muslos con una falsa roja rasgada de terciopelo roja con una gran cantidad de cinturones encima, su vientre era plano y pálido y era cubierto por una camisa de manga larga a medio abotonar, dejando a la vista unos carnosos y grandes senos, pero tampoco muy grandes, solo en una medida apetitosa, sus hombros y brazos estaban cubiertos por un gran saco color rojo con detalles en dorado y de amplio cuello, su cuello estaba cubierto de collares y cadenas al igual que sus dedos que estaban repletos de anillos.

Su rostro, a pesar de, ahora estar cubierto por el sonrojo producido por el ron, era blanco igual que su piel, tenia los ojos verdes pasto cubiertos por unos lentes y unas cejas rubias un tanto… marcadas, pero eso no le quitaba la belleza, tenia la mirada dura y fuerte de una reina… aunque ahora toda borracha no era la mejor de las situaciones para describirla así, su cabello era rubio como el oro y estaba recogido en 2 coletas altas. Y eso que aparentaba no mas unos 20.

El chico castaño con el que estaba bailando antes, que ahora se encontraba a un duelo de espadas con un ebrio. Tenia el cabello castaño y alborotado, con un par de grandes y curvos rizos en la cima de su cabello, su piel estaba tostada por el sol, resaltando su excelente y bien formada figura a pesar de aparentar unos 17 años, sus ojos eran verdes pasto y tenia unas cejas muy feas. En su nariz tenia una curita. Llevaba unas botas negras cortas, un pantalón marrón, una camisa abierta color crema, y una cantidad valorable de cinturones y colgantes. Su mirada era decidida y audaz.

Y el asiático con el que andaba la rubia, tenia puesta unas ropas… asiaticas, una remera china unas botas negras, unos guantes negros y unos pantalones color vino con una bandana en la cabeza. Tenia el cabello negro y un poco largo, su piel era blanca como la marea y sus ojos eran castaño chocolate, aparentaba nomas unos 18 y no se podia levantar de donde estaba… el alcohol le podía demasiado y se estaba durmiendo.

Arthur, poco y mas estaba colgado a una gran araña de velas con un alto riesgo de quemarse moviéndola de un lado a otro como un mono, tomando de dos botellas de ron a la vez y riendo totalmente complacido. Su vista estaba borrosa y ya estaba alucinando y poniéndose en vergüenza… pero que mierda le importaba? Hace tiempo que no se sentía así de feliz. Su vista se fijo en un punto fijo, y fue en la sexy rubia que tomaba ron, y esas piernas no se escapaban de el. Así que bajo de la araña y le grito para ir corriendo hasta ella. –Te como toda rubia!

Ella al escuchar eso que se referían a ella dirigió su vista al dueño de esa cochinada.

-Arthur? Que hace el aquí? ... y a mi que carajo me importa? –soltó la botella de vino para ir hasta el rubio y comerle la boca.

Y tener una noche mas de pasión.

_**Arthur borracho me da tanta risa.., yo kiero un arthur ebrio xD**_


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba hundido en algún mar de oscuridad, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y sin su total control y un terrible dolor de cabeza, en especial en la frente, temía abrir los ojos por que sabia que le iba a llegar un terrible ardor a estos. Estaba borracho aun, aunque ya empezaba a pasársele por que sentía la resaca, pero igual, se había emborrachado como de costumbre, tomar como si no hubiera mañana y la botella toda para adentro y de una. Y si deducía bien por lo que tocaba su cuerpo estaba en una cama…y como sentía frió estaba desnudo, como de costumbre también luego de emborracharse terminaba acostándose con alguien, sea aquí en la época de los piratas o en su casa.

El cuerpo le pesaba y no tenia ánimos de levantarse, pero a diferencia de otras veces, y a pesar del horrible y maléfico dolor de cabeza, sentía la necesidad de abrir aunque sea los ojos para saber donde estaba. Comenzó a oír sonidos muy cerca de el, el de objetos y telas deslizándose por el suelo que rechinaba y de cadenas y objetos pequeños chocar entre si. Abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo como le ardían ante esto, para encontrar su vista borrosa y como resultado, sin poder identificar que le rodeaba.

-Ya despertaste? –sintió la voz de una chica a su lado, se le hacia demasiado familiar pero no podía identificar de quien era, ante la necesidad de saber quien era, con mucho esfuerzo llevo su puño hacia sus ojos y comenzó a frotarse para aclararse la vista.

Luego vio que estaba en un camarote de un barco, lo reconoció por los techos y paredes de madera y por las pequeñas ventanillas, además de por el olor a sal que estaba comenzando a percibir. Había dos placares, un escritorio lleno de mapas, plumas y varios instrumentos, cuatro sillas, una mesita pequeña alado de la amplia cama, y un amplio espejo de cuerpo entero. Aunque mas que eso le llamo la atención tener a su acompañante de anoche mirándole con curiosidad mientras aun tenia su falda por las rodillas, y estaba sin camisa, dejando unos apetitosos pechos al descubierto, siendo lo único que llevaba unas botas llenas de cadenas, y unas medias rasgadas, lo que le hizo pensar que se estaba vistiendo.

-Rose? –dijo soltando la vista de los imanes…perdón, tetas, joder, pechos. Para verla a sus destellantes y divinos ojos verdes. Ella le miro con seducción y procedió a soltar su falda haciendo que cayera por sus piernas, para luego pasar su brazo por el cuello del ingles y subírsele encima.

-Ella misma –dijo para luego besarle lentamente. El rubio no respondió al beso, sin embargo dirigió su mano a sus caderas y la otra a uno de sus pechos, empujándola un poco para que los pechos de ella quedasen en su boca.

Se puede saber que hago aquí? –dijo con la voz ronca por la lujuria.

Ps lo mismo me pregunto, tu eres de otro mundo, y por alguna razón terminamos ebrios anoche y luego nos acostamos –dijo esto con un espasmo por que el ingles había puesto uno de sus pechos en su boca para chuparlo –nada del otro mundo Arthur.

Si te preguntas que hago aquí es por que me aburrí de aquel mundo, necesito unas vacaciones, y que mejor en donde yo mas gozaba, a lo que me refería de en donde estaba, era por que estoy en el camarote de un barco si las cavernas tienen habitaciones –susurro con la intención de seguir chupando los pechos de la rubia pero esta se aparto bruscamente con una sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa.

Ah… eso… todos los que se acuestan conmigo terminan siendo parte de mi tripulación Artie~

Pasaron varios segundos antes de obtener una respuesta del ingles.

-WTF! –dijo gritando con una cara de horror y de sorpresa. La rubia comenzó a reír escandalosamente sintiendo el sabor de la victoria mientras el cejon la veía impactado. Cuando se le paso el ataque de risa comenzó a vestirse de nuevo colocándose su falda y la camisa la cual comenzaba a abotonar –Espera como es eso que soy parte de tu tripulación! –Ella seguía mirándole arrogante, con burla y malicia –Respóndeme bicht!.

-Así es, además no tienes donde ir así como estas Arthur –dijo con el ceño fruncido por el insulto del rubio mientras se abotonaba los botones de su camisa –no te obligare a quedarte por que se que eres como yo –sonrió –salvaje y que nadie puede detenerte, bueno al fin y al cabo eres yo –dijo para agacharse y tomar unos listones del suelo para luego atarse el pelo en sus clásicas dos coletas – ya que no tienes donde ir te conviene quedarte, luego puedes irte si lo deseas –comenzó a ponerse sus lentes y su hebilla en el cabello –Ah y espero que no te moleste pero me robe unas cuantas cajas de ammm como era su nombre –susurro pensativa –Ah si! Condones! Carajo que útiles son!

Al rubio le salio una gotita en la cien ante este comentario. Le horrorizaba y molestaba profundamente la idea de convivir con Rose, el nunca se considero un tipo cruel y arrogante, pero Rose era su versión mujer, era prácticamente el pero con tetas y sin polla, por lo tanto actuaba igual que el, cuando la veía se planteaba un poco mas el concepto que tenia sobre si mismo en su personalidad. Y ciertamente, podía decir que no le gustaba como era. Sin embargo estaría un breve tiempo, lo suficiente como para poder armar su propia flota.

El recibiendo ordenes y sin otro remedio que obedecerlas para obtener el pan y el ron. Que humillante, pero solo será temporal. –Tendré que trabajar…-susurro rendido.

-Y como tendrás que trabajar! ceras mi esclavo! –la de coletas se había tomado eso como una pregunta y ahora estaba riendo escandalosamente mientras se ponía sus miles de cinturones collares aros y pulseras. –Ahora vístete que te voy a presentar a la tripulación –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía su gran saco y su enorme sombrero lleno de plumas.

La rubia salio de la habitación dando un portazo, y a Arthur no le quedo otra que empezar a recoger su ropa para vestirse con resignación. Lo mas seguro es que la tripulación, aparte de ser los engatusados de Rose, fueran sus colonias en el otro mundo. Lo que le hacia preguntarle si estarían aquí los aliados y el eje o la URSS o Latinoamérica o todas las uniones de países que habían, que roles estaban cumpliendo aquí.

_**Tut u-ru D: corto porke tngo sueño!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ya vestido y cambiado, aunque con toda la ropa llena de olor a alcohol, salio del camarote de Rose, y, abriendo la puerta lentamente, una persona ya le había puesto una espada en el cuello, Arthur se horrorizo. De acuerdo, muy macho, muy pirata y lo que sea pero había perdido la costumbre, además, le desconcertaba mas quien empuñaba la espada con una sonrisa totalmente enérgica y rebelde. Tibuteando y susurrando cansado dijo.

-Rania? –La chica hizo un gesto de confusión y bajo la espada ante esto.

-Como sabes mi nombre? –dijo ella. Su piel no era ni muy negra ni muy blanca, su cabello negro petróleo enrulado estaba sujeto en una coleta baja, sus ojos negros desconcertados y su apariencia de niña de diez le hizo pensar a Arthur que tal vez era por estar en esta época, haber si así al menos era un poco mas respetuosa y menos molesta, aunque con esa sonrisa antes expuesta dudaba de ello.

Un golpe le llego a la cabeza a Arthur y ante su queja habia aparecido Rose abrazando protectoramente a Rania estrujándola contra ella –Arthur! Con mah loli no te metas! Escucha Rania… nunca nunca debes acercártele a este salvaje! Te hará cosas horribles –La rubia empezó a fingir un sollozo y se llevo una mano al rostro mientras la de cabello negro la miraba horrorizada –Incluso yo…

Rania saco de nuevo su espada con una expresión de furia y la puso de nuevo en el cuello de Arthur mientras Rose se descojonaba de la risa. El rubio no hizo nada, trataba con cosas así siempre, y eran tremendamente agotadoras, un gesto cansado apareció en su cien y tranquilamente comenzó a apartarse aun con la espada en el cuello y con la nerviosa Rania detrás.

-T-Tu maldito como te atreves a ignorarme! Y aparte hacerle esas cosas a la señorita Rose, imperdonable! Te matare! –dijo Rania dirigiéndose a el empuñando su espada. Aunque antes de eso, Arthur se la habia quitado y la sostenía en el aire, cosa por la cual, Rania comenzó a hacer relinches y a llorar para que se la devolvieran por que era su querida espada. Arthur con total tranquilidad sosteniendo la espada aunque Rania le jalaba de la ropa llorando dijo.

-Rose, te diré unas cosas, primero: si tu tripulación es así te digo que tienes la peor tripulación jamás vista, segundo: de casualidad te robaste mi reproductor de dvds portátil y uno de los animes que me dio Japon? Digo, ese dialogo tan cliche… tercero, este es el barco mas limpio que e visto en mi vida mujer! A lo mejor a de ser por eso… por que es dirigido por una mujer –dijo para luego recibir un golpe por parte de la rubia –Auch!

-Respondiendo a tus preguntas –dijo ella con un gesto de desagrado –mi querida loli Rania ya sabe que eras parte de la tripulacion –dijo abrazándola a lo que Arthur pensó un si claro –robarte que carajo? Aunque si cuando fui a tu mundo escuche al moreno ese Japon que tu dices decir algo sobre loli y me gusto el termino…N-no es que me guste ni nada parecido, solo que me acostumbre –Arthur en ese momento pensó que Rose era altamente tsundere –y lo del barco limpio es para evitar enfermedades maldito machista –Arthur pensó: el sida lo vas a tener igual perra.

Arthur bajo la espada para devolvérsela a la de pelo negro, la cual agarro su espada con ilusión y luego agarro a Arthur del brazo jalándolo –Ven que te muestro al resto de la tripulación y el barco –dijo enérgica llevándoselo a rastras a pesar de las quejas del rubio.-Nombre?

-Arthur –dijo el ojiverde

Se dirigieron por la amplia cubierta del barco hasta unas escaleras que hiban hasta la parte inferior, donde se encontraban cocinas, baños, almacenes y demas. A pesar de la limpieza del barco, el olor a humedad y a madera se sentía fuertemente y Arthur disfrutaba demasiado de ese aroma. En la cocina se encontraban 3 personas, un hombre que para el era Kylie, y 3 mujeres de raza negra que según el eran Kenya, Zambia y Entriea.

Kylie estaba cortando unas verduras con total maestría y rapidez. El australiano tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño con rayos de luz, y siempre llevaba una bandita en la nariz. Tenia un cuerpo muy bueno y musculoso además que era muy alto. Kenya era una chica de piel negra y de cabello rapado con los ojos marrones, tenia un buen cuerpo y la apariencia de una chica de 26. Zambia también era negra y tenia el cabello por la mejilla y los ojos amarillos, tenia la apariencia de una chica de 23 y por como despellejaba la carne tenia mucha habilidad en la cocina. Y Entriea tambien una chica de raza negra la cual tenia su cabello negro petroleo sujeto en 2 trenzas y los ojos marrones y apariencia de 25 y estaba metiendo unas carnes a una olla de agua caliente.

La indu sujeto en alto la mano de Arthur –Les presento al nuevo integrante de la tripulación –dijo gritando con una voz chillona y totalmente eufórica. Arthur se tapo los oídos con su mano libre ante aquel grito quedándole una cara de fastidio –Bien! Ahora que sección del barco te encargaras…-Susurro ella con una cara malevola.

-What? –pronunció Arthur totalmente desconcertado ante eso. Se supone que la capitana elijiria su puesto.

Arthur noto que Kylie se le quedo mirando fijamete, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Kylie comenzo a reir escandalosamente.

-Tu eres el muchacho que estuvo con Rose anoche –dijo riendose exageradamente mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño y se sostenía de ella. A Arthur esa risa le estaba asqueando un poquito –deberiamos ponerle a Rose un cartel en la frente cuando esta borracha para advertir a todos que no se acuesten con ella por que los secuestra! –Arthur sonrio satisfecho y divertido, se dirigio a Kylie para golpearle en la espalda.

-Buena esa bro –dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa radiente y Kylie tambien sonrio.

-Lo recomiendo para humorista del barco! –dijo Kylie poniendole con fuerza el brazo en sus hombros causandole dolor al cejon –perdon –susurro.

-Eso no existe –dijo Kenya

-Amargada –susurro Kylie

-Vamonos Arthur te sigo presentando al resto de la tripulación –dijo la loli hindú rodando los ojos y siguiendo su camino mientras Arthur se despedía de los cocineros y la seguía.

Se dirigieron a una habitación un poco mas al fondo donde ya el olor a madera húmeda y agua salada se mezclaba con el aire, un lugar donde poco llegaba el sol. Rania, raramente para el ingles, toco la puerta suavemente antes de entrar y con una voz suave dijo.

-Kiku? Podemos pasar? –El ingles se quedo impresionado.

-Si –pronuncio un joven asiatico de cabellos negros, piel blanca como la sal, y ojos marrones avellana, con una apariencia de unos 20 años, siendo bastante bajito para esa edad. Arthur se quedo maravillado al ver a Kiku sin razon. Sentia sus mejillas sonrojarse fuertemente y sus ojos se abrian gravemente, y no comprendia el por que, Kiku era su amigo, pero sin embargo sentía algo en su pecho al verlo aquí.

-Ellos son Kiku y Joseph –dijo señalando primero al japonés y luego a quien estaba seguro que era nueva Zelanda.

El llamado Joseph nisiquiera se había molestado en levantar la cabeza para ver quien los visitaba hasta que Kiku le llamo la atención. El tenia el cabello rubio patito con 2 rodetes a los lados de la cabeza simulándole algo como si fueran cuernos… sus ojos eran azules, su piel blanca y aparentaba unos 19 años. En cuanto el ojinegro le llamo la atención su mirada se disperso de su trabajo y se volvió una totalmente perdida y distraída.

-perdón no me di cuenta! Yo soy Joseph Ericsson un gusto! Junto con Kiku somos los cartógrafos y guías del barco! –dijo Joseph nervioso. Tal y como decía el rubio, la habitación estaba llena de mapas, hojas, cuadernos, brújulas, elementos de dibujo, libros. La habitación no tenia ventana, y hacia un calor espantoso dentro pero el olor a libro lo compensaba de alguna manera.

-Rose los secuestro también? –dijo Arthur con un tono y una voz que inesperadamente le salio preocupada mientras miraba al japonés, cosa que le pareció raro.

-No, yo estoy aquí por propia voluntad –negó l japonés con una amable sonrisa.

-Yo fui secuestrado pero decidí quedarme aquí –dijo Joseph con una voz y una risa nerviosa

Arthur los miro intrigado y Rania, dirigio su mirada hacia uno de los relojes de la habitación para lueg de ebozar una sonrisa, repentinamente jalarlo del brazo para llevarlo hasta la cubierta del barco de nuevo, en donde ahora. Habia 3 personas haciendo la limpieza. Personas que Arthur suponian que eran Malasia, Pakistan, Afganistán, y Nepal. La indu rio para acercarse al oido del cejon y decirle.

-Ves al chico de cabello negro y ojos avellana –dijo refiriendose a Malasia –Bueno de los 4 que estan ahí el es el unico que masomenos habla, los demas son demasiado reservados. De repente ella elevo la voz en el oido de Arthur –Chicos el es Arthur! Tratenlo bien! –dijo para luego arrastrarlo a otra sala del barco.

Esta, al igual que la sala de los mapas estaba mas al fondo, y el olor a humedad y a madera se filtraba mucho, al igual que el calor y la humedad. Esta era la sala donde se guardaban en su mayoria las armas, la polvora, las espadas, bombas, los cañones y demas se encontraban en esa sala y al parecer Nueva Guinea, Belice, Camerún y Sudan estaban a cargo.

Luego de presentarse y demas, que Arthur quedo encantado por la variedad de armas, fueron a la boveda donde se almacenaban las ganancias, licor, vestuarios y cosas de utilidad, esta sala la vigilaba Egipto celosamente y hubo demasiada suerte con que Egipto les dejase mirar por la ventanita. La indu llevo a Arthur de nuevo hacia la habitación de Rose la cual, andaba inspeccionando unos mapas, que se calleron al suelo cuando Rania abrio la puerta de una patada.

-Rania! Te dije que no abras mas asi la puerta! –dijo la rubia de lentes furiosa.

-Perdon…-susurro la de pelo negro –Ya guie y les presente a Arthur a todos en el barco –dijo sonriente.

Rose se acerco felonamente a Arthur y puso su dedo bajo el meton de el levantandolo, el rubio movio la mano de Rose asqueado. Rose rio –mmm que deberia hacer contigo muchachito –Arthur le clavo una mirada de desagrado total. De un momento a otro se sintio un estruendo, un temblor y un golpe de gran magnitud, que hizo que todo el barco se tambalease, ubiera un fuerte movimiento y el cejon callera al suelo –En hora buena ahora perteneces a la defensa –dijo moviendose rapido hacia su armario de donde saco un par de espadas y un par de dagas, 1 y 1 para cada uno –Conoces a la gente de la defensa no!

-No…Rania no me los presento… pero me doy una idea –dijo tomando la espada e intentando pararse. Rania en ese momento habia salido a avisar a los demas y buscar sus propias armas

-Bien intenta no herir a nadie de mi tripulacion o te lanzo al mar y mata o deja incosiente a todos los de la tripulacion enemiga entendido! –dijo totalmente nerviosa y enfadada. El cejon y ella salieron por la puerta.

En la cubierta se podian apreciar junto a Rania, a Hong Kong, Australia, Sudáfrica, Guyana Inglesa, Malasia, Botswana, Nepal, Nueva Guinea, Sudan, Camerún y Pakistan. En lo alto de una de las torres se podia apreciar a Sealand, si, Arthur tampoco entendia que hacia el pendejo ahí, pero bueno, observando las lejanias.

-Quien nos ataca! –grito Rose casi en un rugido.

-El Bad Friend Trio! –grito el pequeño cejon.

_**Dasasdads me canse y aca se qeda XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

-Dime que razones tienen para atacarte –le dijo Arthur a Rose mientras desenfundaba una larga espada.

-Rose! Perra! Quiero de nuevo todo lo que me robaste! –escuche una voz familiar, creo que era la de Francia. Ese tono mocado y dulzor era suyo.

-Ni hablar estupido afeminado! Donde estas! –grito Rose mas fuerte mirando a todos lados.

-Detrás suyo –le indico Lee y Rose le miro con mala cara.

-Devuélvenos todas nuestras armas, dinero y tripulantes o el asombroso yo te cortara en rodajas! –voltee a ver también y se veía a Gilbert moviéndose y trepándose a las cuerdas de su barco como un mono mientras su mascotita Gilbird lo perseguía incesantemente.

Su barco era un poco mas grande que el nuestro, sus velas estaban descuidadas y había moho por todas partes, estaba mas sucio que nuestros barcos, me dirigi a la parte superior de nuestro barco para admirar mejor a su tripulación. Pude observar a Madagascar en los cañones junto con Haití. En la cubierta aparte de España, Francia y Prusia se podía ver a Canarias, Sahara, Marruecos, Vietnam, Gabon, Congo y muchos otros, aunque eran menos de los que estábamos en nuestro barco…tambien divise a…Chiara?...

-Ahora son mi propiedad! Los he conseguido con sangre y sudor y no los dejare marchar! Ahora! –grito Rose desde la cubierta y un estruendo se sintió en nuestro barco para luego oír un fuerte ruido de madera roto en el barco vecino.

-Si quieres jugar sucio así será! Disparen! –grito España y luego un fuerte golpe también se sintió en el nuestro y comenzaron a entrar a nuestro barco atacantes del barco vecino.

-Arthur ven aquí y deja de admirar el paisaje! –Rose estaba luchando contra Canarias. Ella tenia el aspecto de una joven de 17, cabello castaño rojizo-rubio y ojos marrones con una piel morena pero le estaba llevando bastante ventaja a Rose baje inmediatamente y la empuje golpeándola contra una pared, mi compañera rubia al verse liberada me tomo del cuello de la gabardina y me dijo con salvajes –infíltrate en el barco y secuestra a Matthew a toda costa entiendes! A toda costa!

-Matthew! –Canadá!

-Ya! Me dijo dándome una patada y danzándose contra Canarias, comencé a correr para ver de que manera me infiltraría. No quería hacerle nada a Matthew, no es como si hubiera echo algo malo, temía lo que podía hacerle Rose, pero también temía por mi ya que estoy al mando de Rose. Como sea no dejare que esa perra le haga algo al noble de Matthew mientras este en el barco.

Todos en la cubierta estaban luchando, si no me topaba con nadie podría saltar al otro barco y empezar a buscar a Matthew. No recuerdo muy bien el barco de Francis, en el que varias veces estuve cautivo y logre escapar, pero espero desenvolverme medianamente bien. Me subí a una de las barandas y salte sintiendo el viento en contra en mi cara, casi me caigo por no lograr agarrarme a la baranda la cual estaba resbaladiza y suave por la humedad de la madera. Logre trepar y tocar el suelo del barco pero tan pronto lo hice vi a Sesel enfrente mió con una espada. Aunque no fue por mucho ya que algo le dio en la cabeza y retrocedió, poco me importo saber que fue y seguí mi camino, entre ello, empuje a Sesel para que no me siguiera y me metí al pasillo que da a la parte inferior del barco, ya que no le vi en la cubierta.

Recorrí en silencio pero con rapidez el lugar, el la cocina no había nadie, en la sala de los mapas había 3 personas pero ninguna era Matthew, no servia, seguramente estaría en la habitación de Francis, el lo estaría manteniendo ahí por si Rose enviaba a alguien, así que me dirigí hasta allí, pero, no contaba que al dar la vuelta por el pasillo, me encontrase a Prusia.

-Menos mal que viniste, ya pensé que era para nada perderme toda la accion halla arriba por que Francis me lo pidió sabes? Tienes huevos para venir hasta aquí –me dijo con una altanera sonrisa –No pasaras de aquí –se avalanzo sobre mi golpeandome contra la pared mientras sus manos se empeñaban en ahorcarme.

El aire se me estaba yendo y la presión que Gilbert ejercía sobre mi cuello era muy fuerte, casi podía jurar que estaba suspendido en el aire contra la pared, mis piernas se zarandeaban y lo pateaban intentando en vano que me soltase, mis manos en la misma tarea con la suya. Mis ojos llorosos se cerraban y sentía un dolor muy punzante junto con la nariz taponada, y mi boca solo exclamaba quejidos, localice un cuchillo en su cinturón y dije bingo.

Mis manos se dirigieron a su rostro y lo rasguñaron entrándole toda mi mano en los ojos. Gilbert, abducido por el dolor me soltó exclamando un grito y llevándose la mano a su rostro, me abalance sobre el lanzándolo al suelo e intentando tomar sus muñecas. El peliblanco se removía debajo mió pero logre quitar el cuchillo de su funda en su cinturón y clavárselo en una de sus manos, soltó un grito desgarrador e hizo un movimiento que me saco de encima de el. Mientras se retorcía de dolor aproveche para seguir corriendo y buscar a Matthew.

Llegue a un lugar donde había 3 habitaciones, en la primera era un camarote, creo que el de España y aproveche a tomar otra espada, en la segunda era el de Francis y en efecto, hay estaba Matthew, detrás de un sillón, llorando de miedo y gimoteando de desesperación. Su flequillo estaba húmedo por las lagrimas y le caía disperso en la frente.

-Ven aquí! –le tome del brazo fuertemente recibiendo negación de su parte.

-No! No puedo dejar el barco ni a nadie aquí! –me dio pena, pero no podía irme sin el, le golpee en la cabeza y se desmaye, me acerque a su pecho para asegurarme de si estaba inconciente o muerto, que me estremecí al pensar que mate a una criatura tan inocente como Canada, su corazón latía, lo cargue en mi hombro como una bolsa de papas y comencé a correr.

Cada tanto me resbalaba y tenia que sostenerme con una mano a una pared, el piso estaba lleno de agua y el barco se movía, por desgracia aun podía escuchar sonidos de lucha arriba, seria difícil pasar si el rubio afrancesado me veía. Llegue al pasillo donde antes estaba Gilbert, en su lugar solo había un charco de sangre, solo segui corriendo hasta llegar a la parte de arriba, como era de esperar Francis me vio y salio corriendo para asesinarme al verme cargando a Matthew.

-Rose! –grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-Bajen la tabla! Que Arthur pueda llegar con el rehén a nuestro barco! –chillo y la vi saltar hasta el barco del Bad Friend Trio para lanzarse encima del franchute y comenzar a pelear con el, espada contra espada, podía ver que estaba sudando y tenia varias heridas, aun así, a la rubia de coletas, no se le salía la mirada fiera, furiosa y salvaje.

Estaba muy cerca de la ancha tabla que unía los 2 barcos, pero tan pronto la toque con el pie, sentí que alguien me jalaba de este y caía al suelo, y así también el Matthew inconsciente caía al suelo de la tabla golpeándose.

-Que llegue intacto a algún camarote! –grite mientras mi mensaje se perdía por que me estaban arrastrando del pie. Vi como Nepal sacaba a Matthew de en medio de la tabla y lo llevaba en brazos a otro lugar con prisa. Voltee a ver a mi atacante y era el bastado Español –Maldito bastardo! –le grite y con mi pie libre le di una patada en la cara, aunque el me soltó no paso mas haya de eso. Ya que me miro con furia y saco su espada intentando clavarla donde yo había caído, pero fallo por que me gire y Salí de ahí.

Saque mi propia espada e intente darle una estocada con la hoja en la espalda, pero me detuvo. Su espada comenzó a moverse fervientemente contra la mía que recibía sus golpes e intentaba controlarlos y buscarles un punto débil pero era difícil, demasiado, ambas hojas así como los brazos del ojiverde se movían a una velocidad que era complicado de captar para mi, me estaba llevando demasiada ventaja, estaba retrocediendo demasiado.

-Retirada! –grito Rose y 3 balazos de cañón se escucharon en el barco, que lo sacudieron fuertemente y todos perdieron la concentración. Logre darle un empujón a Antonio con la espada haciendo que caiga mientras me iba hacia la tabla como los 5 que andaban en el barco del Bad Friend Trio. Vi como nuestro barco comenzaba a moverse y con ello la tabla, que aunque estaba sostenida no aguantaría mucho.

Comencé a correr para llegar a mi barco, pero al llegar a la tabla e intentar correr sobre ella, que era muy endeble y no le tenia mucha fe, Rose me empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo de nuestro barco, tan pronto ella toco nuestro suelo Sudan y Pakistán dejaron la tabla en nuestra parte. Por otro lado, creo que Egipto, seguía lanzando bombas.

Me subí a otra parte de la cubierta para ver mejor. Pude localizar el rostro de Francis, se lo veía destrozado, las lagrimas caían por su rostro y sus ojos denotaban impotencia, miedo, furia y culpa, pero mas que nada furia. Y creo que iba dirigida a mi jefa.

Se subió a una de las cuerdas de su barco y grito –Retirada! –acto seguido Gupta dejo de disparar y el barco del Bad Friend Trio comenzó a moverse. Francis agacho la cabeza y comenzó a gritar –Esto no se queda aquí! Volveré por todo lo que es mió hija de puta!.

Paso un rato y los vimos alejarse en la lejanía, el olor a sangre, agua salada y pólvora estaba en el aire. Voltee abajo, la mirada de Rose estaba seria, pero a la vez orgullosa, la conocía, y sabia que en este momento la adrenalina de la victoria le corría por sus venas. Se dejo caer en un poste, estaba cansada, respiraba agitadamente pero con una aliviada sonrisa.

Quise dirigirme hasta ella pero Sealand bajo deslizándose desde una cuerda –Viste cuando llegaste al barco y esa chica te detuvo? Fui yo quien le lanzo la piedra! Me debes tu vida miserable! Y por ello todos tus almuerzos Jajajajajaja –rió escandalosamente el pendejo, le revolví el pelo y seguí mi camino hasta el barandal del barco y comencé a contemplar el mar.

Los recuerdos volvían a mi en mi otro tiempo y ahora los estoy reviviendo, mi corazón late con fuerza y mucha rapidez completamente excitado y lleno, golpeaba tan rápido que dolía pero amo estas sensaciones de miedo e incertidumbre. Una sonrisa escapo de mi rostro pero…

El recuerdo de Matthew llego a mi mente

**Como lo prometi :D la proxima actualizacion sera d evil love story y cuando lo termine continuare Habia una vez**

**Que? No se lo esperaban no? XDD**


End file.
